fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Weapon Maker
Chapter 5 X778 "Master Hades where are we going?" asked Jason, but he already knew where. "I've told you before Jason," said Hades "don't call me 'Master Hades'. Just call me Hades." It had been twelve years since Hades had found him. "But everyone else calls you master, why shouldn't I?" "Because Jason, they're my subordinates, you're like a son to me." Hades led him into his library. "You've done an excellent job in learning your magic. You learned Amaterasu in record time, and I think you need your own magic style now." "Really!" "Consider it a birthday wish." Jason began running around the library looking for a book to learn from. "Pick whichever you like, I have plenty of lost magic books for you to learn from," said Hades. "How about this one," said Jason taking out a book. "Weapon-Construct Magic huh?" said Hades. "It's not a lost magic, and it's actually pretty difficult to my master." "This is where you developed your Chain and Bullet Magic from right?" asked Jason "Well I thought the point of me letting you pick out a book was so you wouldn't choose a book that I hadn't already learned one of my magics from," said Hades. "Well it's gonna be nothing like yours Hades," said Jason. "I'm gonna master it to levels way beyond anyone ever could, even you. Then I'd be a force to reckon with." Hades admired his apprentice's determination. "Alright Jason I guess I will teach you that magic." "Awesome!" Jason trained exponentially to increase his skills, despite the relative difficulty of the magic he mastered it no time at all. Jason learned the basic spells and even learned how to use new spells of his own. His skill with the magic became so great he learned how to form magical weapons inside his body, allowing him to shoot ballistic projectiles. He trained alongside his friends the Seven Kin of Purgatory. One day Jason was walking through the hallway when he ran into Ultear and Zancrow. "What are you guys doing?" asked Jason. Zancrow and Ultear immediately shushed him. "Come over here," whispered Ultear. He went over to where they were. They were looking through a crack in the airship's walls. Where they looked through led to Hades' private practicing chamber. Hades looked at a couple of mannequins. He stared them down as if he was trying to intimidate them. "Katsu!" he yelled and the mannequins were burnt to a crisp at such speeds no one could detect it. "Woah," said Jason "It's a new magic he's been developing," said Ultear. "I think he's trying to get it to such a high level it completely vaporizes his opponent." "Why would he want to do that?" Jason was sheltered, Hades kept the atrocities that Grimoire Heart did from him. "Well... sometimes things get a little too difficult," stuttered Ultear. "It's sometimes not the best idea to leave your opponent alive." "Have you ever taken a life before?" Ultear's face flushed while Zancrow turned and laughed to himself. "What are you three doing?" asked Bluenote suddenly entering. "Nothing Deputy Commander Bluenote," responded Ultear. "Just chatting," said Jason Zancrow was too busy laughing at the earlier remark to say anything. "Is something funny?" asked Bluenote. "Yeah it was just something Jason said," he chuckled. "Alright then," Bluenote left and Ultear immediately punched Zancrow in the arm. "Ouch!"